


Gold

by avio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Oikawa Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avio/pseuds/avio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has all he could ever want... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> this is a super quick little thign i wrote while i was on a break at work yesterday lmdo. i had my best friend send me the theme so i could. i might go back through and flesh it out more?? it feels okay though so i very well might not. it's silly and not super detailed but i hope you guys enjoy regardless! <3

_There's something missing._

Oikawa Tooru has everything he could want, all of his hard work has led to this one moment. The shining gold medal being presented to him, one of Japan's top volleyball players, the third award given to him for one single event. He'd be lying if he said there weren't tears in his eyes because he's done it, and his career is set and his future is secured. He was shining, an actual star among the screaming audience.

Something is missing, though.

~

"What the hell do you mean? What could possibly be missing?" Iwaizumi is on the other line as Oikawa is strewn dramatically over his couch. "What more could you want?" It was hard sometimes, when his best friend's home was now so far from his own, and their lives so busy, that they spoke more over the phone than in person these days.

"I don't know, Iwa-chan!" He grumbles, pulling his hand through his hair. "I just. I'm so pleased! The world recognizes me for all of my greatness! I didn't think I could ask for more, but something's _missing_." He wishes he could say something more than that, have any idea to an inkling of what it is he wants, what it is he needs.

"Selfish brat." The voice is so familiar but so far away, it almost hurts.

"Aww, Iwa-chan, you know you love me!" He's teasing, he's always teasing, but there's a pause on the other line, and Oikawa's heart stops for a moment, and it feels like forever. Forever, he waits, for an answer.

" _Unfortunately_. How did I get saddled with _you_ as a best friend?" There is no real malice, because they both know he doesn't mean it.

"Because you've loved me since we were teeny tiny babies, Iwa-chan." His voice isn't shaking, because there's something _missing_ , and he doesn't quite get it, but right now he feels cold, his best friend's voice miles and miles away.

~

He thinks about Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi is his lifelong best friend, lifelong secret crush, lifelong _everything._ They grew up sharing everything.

He thinks about how he could have been standing beside him on that podium, but chose to go into academics instead. How responsible, how very Iwa-chan. When did they stop spending every moment together?

Oikawa always thought they would share their futures together, too--

~

Oh. _Oh._

~

The rain is cold and stinging but Oikawa doesn't care. What he's doing is levels of drama found only in movies, but he doesn't care. The suit he's wearing costs more than his mother's house, and it's soaked, and he just _doesn't care_. He has something important to do.

~

"Shittykawa, what the _fuck?_ " Iwaizumi is glaring in disbelief, taking in his soaked attire, his out of breath state, for fuck's sake he's _shivering_. "What do you think you're _doing?_ "

"Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, I figured it out," he panted, hands on his knees as he tries to get his breath back.

"What?"

"The thing that's missing. What could finally bring it together."

"You did?"

He takes a few more minutes to get oxygen inside, then reaches into his pocket and falls to one knee.

You could hear a petal's whisper in the silence.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing." Iwaizumi's voice is shaking. Oikawa can relate - he doesn't feel all that steady, either.

He chuckles, anyways, pretending to pout. "Iwa-chan, don't be silly. Surely you know what a proposal looks like? I know we've seen plenty of movies with them in it, you know." He's so scared, though, as he presents the small box he had in his pocket. "I bought this as soon as I figured it out. I have one final dream to come true."

Iwaizumi's eyes are filling with tears.

" _Oikawa.._."

Oikawa takes a deep breath. "Iwa-chan, do you want the most perfect husband you could ever ask for?" He cracks a dazzling smile, the gold band shining.

"You're an idiot if you don't already know the answer to that," Iwaizumi says, voice soft.

Oikawa's heart is making his entire body pulse. "It's no fun if you don't do this right, Iwa-chan!!! Don't be mean!"

"Yes, fucking god damn it, _yes!_ " And Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa off his knees and pushes him against the wall, kissing him deeply, passionately. “For how many _years_ have I wanted to do this _very exact thing?_ ” The words are pressed against Oikawa's lips, a growl deep in Iwaizumi's throat.

“I thought about that. I thought about asking you out, but it's been decades of this already, hasn't it?” They're both crying, Oikawa knows it, but how could he help it? “May as well skip to marriage, right, Hajime?”

“ _Damn it,_ _Tooru.”_ Iwaizumi is shaking and clinging to him and this, yes, _this,_ this is _exactly_ what he needed. They've been waiting for this their entire lives, and maybe they realized it and maybe they didn't, but it's _happening_ and that's all that matters.

 


End file.
